Percy Jackson Holidays
by warriors1011
Summary: A Halloween before the Sea of Monsters, a Christmas mystery after the giant war, what else is there in store for Percy Jackson and his friends on the holidays?
1. Percy Jackson Halloween

_**Here's a special thing for all my readers. Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Percy Jackson Halloween Special!<strong>_

Percy Jackson was helping his mother, Sally Jackson decorate the little apartment with harvest and Halloween decorations. He couldn't wait to go trick-or-treating with Tyson, who was this tall, big dude from Meriwether College Prep. Anyway the two were going trick-or-treating, Tyson as a Cyclops and Percy as Poseidon (obviously. What? You can't blame him, Halloween snuck up fast) and Sally was going to be handing out blue candy samples that she used to get after Percy came home for the summer.

"Percy, hand me a thumbtack." Sally called from the doorway holding up a sign that CANDY HERE on the door.

"One sec…" Percy replied before giving up on practicing lighting a candle in a pumpkin. He grabbed a thumbtack and delivered it to his mother.

"Thanks. Excited?" Sally said as she finished putting the sign up.

"Um, why wouldn't I be? I'll get lots of candy, dress up like Poseidon, I mean what isn't there to like?" Percy answered grinning.

"Well there is the problem of possible monsters in disguise Percy. You sure you'll be okay alone?" Sally asked him.

"Mom, for the hundredth time, yes I can defend myself now. You don't have to worry. Just hand out candy and I'll come home unscathed. Promise." Percy reassured her. "Now I have to figure out how to light a candle in a pumpkin. Be right back."

Sally sighed as she watched Percy dash off into the kitchen. She hated when Percy would promise things like that. Oh well, back to decorating.

-.,.,-,.,.-

"Percy came!" Tyson was saying to himself as the two walked along the sidewalks.

"Course I did big guy. Halloween is the best!" Percy told him. He had a pillowcase slung over his shoulder with a few pounds of candy. The squeals of delight from little kids and laughter from the high school kids could be heard all around New York. The flickering lights of jack-o-lanterns on doorsteps and in windows and the kids in costumes walking around, going door to door were signs that it was definitely Halloween.

"This house Percy?" Tyson asked as he pointed to a really creepy house.

They were on the outskirts where more real houses were common **{Never been to New York. Sorry if this is wrong}**. The house itself was spooky but the decorations made it look downright scary. The jack-o-lanterns had horrifying carvings and fake cobweb material covered the bushes and trees. Tombstones, pieces of skeletons and fake limbs littered the yard and huge fake spiders hid among the shadows.

Annabeth would hate this place, Percy thought as he looked around. It all looked so real it was quite terrifying. As Percy and Tyson go closer, Percy noticed knives hanging on a string on the porch. He shivered. Maybe they shouldn't go. Tyson voiced this when he got a closer look.

"Hey Jackson. Is a little bit of decorations going to scare you? They're all fake anyway." Percy turned to see Matt Sloan, the bully from Meriwether Prep, and his goons laughing at the two friends.

"Make him a dare Sloan. He won't be able to refuse!" one the goons, Masen Parain, suggested. Matt nodded in agreement.

"How about a challenge Jackson?" Matt offered.

"I'd take you on anytime Sloan." Percy growled, lowering the fake trident to Matt's chin.

Matt gulped but went on. "Whoever gets candy from that house with the lowest amount of times scared wins. Got it?"

Percy nodded accepting the challenge and standing the trident up again walked up to the pathway. Tyson came up behind him.

"Please don't do this. Bad things here." He whimpered but Percy ignored him, stopping by the beginning of the path.

"You first Sloan, challenger always goes first." Percy gestured, a small smirk on his face.

Matt scoffed before pushing Percy into the bushes and walking with his head held high onto the pathway. His goons followed soon after, doing the same to Tyson.

Percy fumed and helped Tyson up who was starting to cry.

"You okay big guy?" Percy asked. Tyson nodded. "Then let's watch Sloan pee his pants."

The two watched as Sloan and his goon get spooked or scared or shy away from something 13 times before they got up to the actually house. Matt knocked on the door and they waited for a couple moments before the door opened. An old man grinned as he opened the door and left candy in the boys' bags or buckets when Percy thought he saw the old man say something to them. Matt backed away and turned, closely followed by his goons.

"Shoot! Come on Tyson or they'll know we've been spying on them." Percy said hurriedly, running from the spot where they had watched the scene. Percy heard Tyson's footsteps behind him and both sped up as Sloan and his goons were running now. Percy and Tyson just barely made it before Matt burst through the bushes, screaming like a little girl.

"Scared Sloan?" Percy taunted once they all had their breath back.

"You listen to that old man tell you creepy, gory, horrific poetry, Jackson. I'll show you and then you'll be screaming like a baby." Matt retorted, obviously shaken up. His goons opened their mouths but nothing came out so they looked like fish.

"Then show me Sloan." Percy dared, staring at him. Percy knew that is this was a monster he'd have to get rid of it ASAP, even if it was in front of Tyson and Matt Sloan and his goons.

"Okay. Follow me."

Sloan led the way, Percy close behind, Tyson behind him, and then the goons reluctantly trailed after them. Sloan stopped suddenly causing Percy to stop which resulted in Tyson knocking the two over like bowling pins.

"Ow… Get your big freak off me Jackson." Matt told Percy. Percy, on the other hand, was being helped up by Tyson.

"Uh, Sloan? Do I just knock on the door, act like a regular trick-or-treater and WA-BAM! The old man starts saying death poetry or what?" Percy asked after taking a look at the door.

Matt Sloan nodded. "Yeah… Yeah you go on ahead Jackson. We'll be right here."

Percy groaned but walked up the steps with Tyson and rung the doorbell.

"Psst! Doorbell doesn't work!" A harsh whisper from behind the bushes called. Percy gave a sharp glare to the Sloan Bush but knocked on the door.

"Percy… Bad place, turn back now. Please?" Tyson pleaded.

"Come on big guy. Just a little longer then we can go to all the good houses and get all the good candy and go home. How 'bout it?" Percy bribed focusing on the door.

"Lots of candy? King size? Good people with good smell?" Tyson questioned.

"Yes, yes. All of that and home. You can even stay at my apartment if you want." Percy offered, his senses straining to at least hear or smell something.

"Your house? Blue cookies? Nice lady, Sally?" Tyson said.

Footsteps softly treaded towards the door.

"'Course Tyson." Percy answered.

Footsteps were heard louder now and faint voices as well.

"Real-"Tyson was cut off by the creaking of the door opening.

An old man with a really wrinkled face, thin, greasy white hair and narrow eyes opened. He had a creepy smile, like he was contemplating how to cut you up and eat you for dinner.

"Trick-or-Treat…" Percy croaked. He nudged Tyson and opened his pillow bag.

"Tr-trick-or-Tre-treat." Tyson stuttered.

"Ahehehe…*cue cough* what lovely young'ins we 'ave 'ere. All ripe an' ready for a trip to the un'erworld." The old man said. He pulled out a bag of heresies. "'Ere ya go. 'Njoy!"

"Ah… Thanks?" Percy said kind of confused as he took the bag of chocolates.

"Sun and thief shall greet, Demigod and Cyclops on Awesome night of year." The old man rasped.

"Apollo, stop that! Leave barnacle beard's son alone." Another voice yelled form inside the house. A man in a runner's outfit could be seen faintly.

"Aww, but Hermes I scared the light out of the other kids, how come not him?" the old man whined in a much younger voice.

Percy spluttered. They were gods? What the heck? A phone rang.

"Just give him a trick then, I don't care. Then send him on his way or monsters will never stop." The runner, Hermes called before answering the phone.

Finally Percy got something out. "Lord Apollo? Lord Hermes? What are you doing here…" He trailed off as the old man (Apollo) shooed them away.

"Out! Out! Bye, byez. See you in another year or two! Or a couple months!" He said before slamming the door in the boys' faces.

"Ooohkay…" Tyson grinned waving at the door then bouncing away. Percy was about to follow him when he remembered Sloan.

"Hey Sloan. Unless you want to get blackmailed, I suggest you leave Tyson and me alone until January. I bet everyone will love to hear about the school bully peeing his pants." Percy smirked then followed Tyson to finish trick-or-treating.

-.,.,-,.,.-

The year went on quietly like that, Sloan kept his distance and Percy never sought him out. If Sloan started to make trouble with the two friends then Percy would stare him down, ready to carry out his threat. Both forgot the Halloween ordeal by January and Matt Sloan continued the bullying but for those few quiet months, Percy actually liked school and made it through, thoroughly forgetting about Apollo and Hermes. But they didn't forget him. They had taken videos of each kid that came to the house and the two mischievous gods had funny films to supply them with laughs for the rest of the year. Oh well, there's always positives and negatives to each side. I hope you had a happy Halloween!

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Halloween! This was supposed to come out earlier but a storm blew in and I could get it done on time. Plus with all the trick-or-treaters I had i was busy so cut me some slack. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!<strong>


	2. Secret Santa Mystery-Part 1

Happy Holidays everyone! This is a two-part one-shot for the holidays. Please enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Secret Santa Mystery<strong>

Annabeth flopped onto her bed exhausted after helping build parts of New Greece, especially New Athens which had all the most architectural designs and some of the most beautiful gardens, temples, houses, etc. She was pretty happy she built it herself (along with the Athena, Poseidon, and Hephaestus Cabin) but was completely exhausted since they were trying to build it in the freezing cold and with snow on the ground.

"Hey Annabeth! Someone named S.S. gave you something on the doorstep!" Annabeth lifted her head to see the little 4 year-old Trinity who was bouncing up and down with a present wrapped in gray wrapping paper with a red bow on top.

"Bring over here Trinity." Annabeth said, sitting up on her bed.

Trinity ran over and jumped onto the bed next to Annabeth. "Can you open it now? What's inside? Can I see? Who is S.S.?"

Annabeth laughed and gently took the present from Trinity's hands. "Not so many questions Trinity. If you want to you can watch though."

Trinity nodded and stared at the package intently. Annabeth tilted her head then smiled and pulled the bow off. Then carefully and expertly unwrapped the present, trying to restrain the urge to rip it all off. Trinity, the suspense getting too much for her, pulled the wrapping paper out of Annabeth's hand and threw it across the room. Atop the gift was a card in flow-y writing read this:

_**TO ANNABETH CHASE**_

_**FROM S.S.**_

_**OVERHEARD THAT YOU WANTED THIS.**_

_**EVERYTHING YOU ONCE HAD CAN BE RECOVERED.**_

_**ENJOY TO THE FULLEST.**_

_**THE SMALLER GIFT IS NOT TO BE WORN UNTIL **_

_**!8/4?8/4$?!$**_

"What does that mean?" Trinity exclaimed, pointing to the symbols on the card. She shrugged, deciding to figure it out later.

"What I'm curious about is the actual present" Annabeth told her, sliding the card off and looking at the real present.

It took her breath away. The newest, fastest, the most similar laptop to Daedalus's sat on her lap shining in all its glory.(In reality it was the light reflecting off it but hey, Athena's children can have imagination!)

"Whoa. Now you can make all of your blueprints again Anna!" Trinity said, bouncing on my bed.

"Everything you once had can be recovered…" I echoed and opened the laptop. What popped up made me so happy I actually squealed. And Annabeth Chase does not squeal.

"Annabeth?" Trinity asked tilting her head with a confused face.

The diagram of Chinese handcuffs, the last thing Annabeth had searched on Daedalus's laptop before falling into… that pit. Annabeth ran a hand over the keyboard then closed it. Blinking away tears of happiness she, rested the precious laptop on her pillow then looked to the box. Annabeth lifted the lid to find midnight black flats with beads in scroll designs that created an owl. The beads faded from midnight black to silver gray making the owl look life-like. Slipping off her tennis shoes, Annabeth tried on the beautiful flats. They fit perfectly.

"Wow. Whoever Mr. S.S. is knows style, right?" Trinity commented taking in the pattern of the shoes.

"Yeah. Too bad I can't wear them until I figure out what the symbols mean." Annabeth said putting the shoes back in their back and sliding them under her bed.

"Do we know who this S.S. is?" Trinity questioned.

"My Secret Santa, although I don't know who it is. Speaking of which, I haven't figured out who my Secret Santa is for the past for four, probably going on five years."

* * *

><p>Percy ran up to his cabin which already had his bag on the doorstep. Annabeth's Yankee cap in hand, he reached for the door knob then hesitated. It was almost an exact replica of when Hera kidnapped him and jump started the whole 'Giant War' except without Annabeth seeing him off. Steeling his nerves he open his cabin door, grabbed his bags and went in. Dropping his duffle bag on the floor then plopping his backpack on the table by his bed, Percy laid on his bed looking at Annabeth's cap. It'd just become useful but he only had it because she forgot it at his house last summer when the two had visited his mom.<p>

"I'll give it to her tomorrow." Percy told himself out loud. _Let's hope she doesn't get suspicious,_ he added to himself.

He hung up the cap in the bunk post, closed his cabin door and changed for the night. But his night was unfortunately filled with nightmares.

_**oO0()0Oo**_

Running. All it was was a white blur around him. He was in panic having not seen Annabeth. _But it's a good thing, Percy. It means that she won't get hurt._ Then he stopped, seeing three paths all terrifying. One was the muskeg which had caused him to be afraid of suffocation. The second was Annabeth lying on the floor, alone with a glowing red owl surrounding her. The last was against Akhlys, the exact scene that had played in Tartarus. Percy tried to back up only to back up into a see-through body of the zombie things. Percy scrambled away from it, searching for riptide in his pocket. _Where is it?_ Then something felt like it dropped onto him.

He put his hands up to push it off when the scene changed, and became bathed in red. His breathing became deep ragged breaths as the worst things possible added to the pain of holding the sky. Atlas swung his javelin throwing Artemis back and she slumped. Zoë screamed and charged Atlas, her bow shooting volley after volley of arrows. Atlas laughed cold-heartedly and threw his javelin. It hit the target and Zoë Nightshade fell. Then Percy heard Thalia scream in pain and his head moved in her direction to see her fall against Luke's chest, lifeless and bleeding. Luke pushed her off, her body going SPLAT, as he brought out Annabeth, bruised and her face covered in dirt. Atlas laughed again and impaled her. Then took his javelin out and waited. Luke did the same thing with backbiter only twisting his sword while in her body. Annabeth screamed. They did it over and over, gloating and taunting, even after she had so obviously died. Her blood soaked Percy's clothes; it was splattered all over his face. But hope filled him when Annabeth opened her mouth only to hear the words he knew were true.

"This is your entire fault Percy. You could've stopped this."

Percy awoke in cold sweat, breathing rapidly. He sat up and looked at the clock then at Annabeth's Yankee cap. Percy got up, dressed in a short sleeve shirt and jeans, and then left his cabin with her cap in hand. When he reached the Athena cabin he knocked and waited knowing full well that Malcolm would probably come to the door. Instead he got a half-asleep Annabeth in a gray baggy sweatshirt and sweatpants.

"Who is it, Seaweed Brain?" She yawned. Percy waited a second.

"Seaweed Brain?"

"The one and only." Percy bowed.

"What are you doing at," Annabeth looked over her shoulder, "nine in the morning?"

"Delivery for Miss Annabeth Chase." Percy answered handing over her cap.

"Did you steal it again?"

"No. You left it at my house, remember?"

"Oh. So that's where it's been!"

"ANNA! CLOSE THE DOOR! IT'S COLD!" A little girl called.

"Sorry Trinity!" Annabeth called back. Then she turned back to Percy. "Beach, in 10 minutes. You'd better be there."

He nodded and Annabeth closed the door. Percy shrugged and walked back to his cabin with hands in his pockets. He grabbed a sweatshirt before heading out the door again, this time in the direction of the beach. He sat in the sand waiting for Annabeth. Before long he heard footsteps running on the sand and turned to see Annabeth in the usually camp attire.

"You gonna sit?" Percy asked patting the ground next to him. Annabeth shot an annoyed glance at him then sat.

"So how's school been?" She said.

"Eh. Paul's been a great help though, actually helping and pushing me like my mom does to get homework done." Percy told her, playing with her curls. "You?"

"Pretty good, although most of the teachers get annoyed when I answer questions after staring into space." Annabeth answered. "I also get a lot of homework since I'm here almost every day overseeing work."

"Wise Girl." Percy teased.

"Shut up. So are you, um, doing okay?" She questioned awkwardly.

Percy hesitated unsure if he should tell her about how the nightmares have become more frequent and frightening. "Yeah I'm doing well."

"Good, that's always good." She was silent for a moment before continuing. "Building and school helps distract me and usually I'm so exhausted that the dreams seem to care."

Percy smiled and looked out towards the sea. "You miss being on the Argo II?"

Annabeth shook her head. "There may have been memories, bad and good, but it was also a reminder that a war was all depending on us for the upper hand. I hate that feeling. As well as…" She trailed off and he nodded, knowing where she was going.

There was a silence between the two as they remembered the sacrifices made during the wars they had been in. Percy decided to penetrate the silence.

"Anything happen recently?" He asked.

Annabeth brightened. "My secret Santa got me a laptop really similar to Daedalus's. With one of the Hephaestus or Hermes kids to help, I could probably recover everything that was on the old laptop." She paused.

"Anything else?" Percy inquired, trying to appear curious.

"Black flats with beading. They're really pretty but I can't wear them which annoys me since the date given is just a bunch of random tings put together." Annabeth huffed

"I'm sure you'll figure it out." Percy comforted. But Annabeth had started a rant.

"What I've gotten so far probably isn't right! It's completely weird!" Percy put a hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down. Your Athena's smartest, you _can_ figure this out."

"Thanks." She muttered.

"So… are you going to the Christmas Eve dance on Wednesday?" Percy asked.

"I don't know. I mean, it's in two days and I don't have anything to wear so why should I bother going?" Annabeth sighed.

"I'm here 'til New Years'. You could go with me." Percy offered.

"But like I said, I don't have anything to wear!" Annabeth told him.

Percy shrugged. "I don't see the problem."

"Ugh! Boys!" Annabeth groaned.

"Agreed!"

The couple turned to see Piper, Jason, and the rest of the seven (minus Leo…) walking towards them.

"Hey guys!" Percy waved.

"What're you talking about?" Piper asked taking a seat by Annabeth.

"The Christmas Eve dance." Annabeth and Percy answered at the same time.

"What about it?" Hazel inquired.

"She doesn't want to go because she has nothing to wear." Percy told her.

Piper smirked mischievously. "I can fix that."

"No, no thanks but thanks for the offer." Annabeth told her.

"Fine."

"AAANNNAAABETHHHH!" The group turned their heads to the voice. A little girl with platinum blond hair comes running at the group.

"What do you need Trinity?" Annabeth asks, getting up.

"Another present!" Trinity squeals, holding two boxes up. One was small the other the size of a dictionary.

"Another?" Annabeth breathed.

Trinity nodded and handed Annabeth the present. Percy watched curiously, remembering how much trouble she had with the last gift.

"AGH! It has the same thing only more confusing!" Annabeth cried in frustration.

"What?" Hazel said, confused.

"My secret Santa!" Annabeth yelled waving the note around. Percy stifled a laugh.

"What's a-" Hazel started before Annabeth cut her off,.

"It like a Santa but someone you know but don't know that they are giving you the gifts! Then on Christmas Eve you try and guess but I haven't figured this Secret Santa out for the past 4 now going on 5 years!"

"Whoa, calm down. What is so frustrating about this one?" Percy asked.

"The note the person keeps leaving as well as the gifts! They don't help and I can't figure them out!" Annabeth said.

"Can we see?" Jason inquired.

Annabeth passed them the note. As it went around Percy noticed their faces become confused. The note finally came to him and he read;

**_TO ANNABETH CHASE_**

**_FROM SS_**

**_REMEMBER NOT TO READ THIS TOO FAST!_**

**_HOPE THIS WILL GO WELL WITH YOUR HAIR_**

**_DON'T WEAR UNTIL;_**

**_!8/4?8/4$?!$_**

Percy put on a confused face where he was actually grinning inside. "I don't see why you don't get it Annabeth."

Annabeth glared at him and snatched the note away. "What do you mean?"

"It just looks easy is all?" Percy answered.

"Would you like to try and figure it out, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked.

"N-nope!" Percy stuttered. "Your right too confusing."

Annabeth mumbled something under her breath.

"Are you going to open the gifts?" Frank said, gesturing to the gifts still in her hands.

"Oh, yeah, those." Annabeth answered and ripped the wrapping paper. The book size one was a text book on architecture. "No way! The newest book on ancient architecture!"

"Cool. What's in the other box?" Piper asked.

Annabeth open the other. Percy studied her face, waiting for her reaction. Her eyes lit up and a smile crept its way onto her face. Her cheeks turned a bit pink as she pulled out a silver necklace with an aquamarine colored stone hanging on the end. Annabeth handed the necklace to Percy while she pulled out a charm bracelet. She also passed that to Percy, who passed them to the others. The last things she pulled out were an anklet that matched the charm bracelet, earrings that matched the necklace, and a silver barrette matching all the other pieces of jewelry.

"Wow. Whoever gave you these spent a lot of money." Hazel commented as the pieces of jewelry came to her.

Annabeth nodded and took them, carefully putting them back in the small box. "If only I could figure out when to wear them."

Percy put a hand on her shoulder. "You're Annabeth Chase. Finder of the Athenian Parthenon, heroine of Olympus, holder of the sky, defeater of Arachne, survivor of Tartarus, defeater of Gaea and the giants, and Athena's best daughter. You're my Wise girl."

Annabeth enveloped him into a hug. "Thank you Percy."

"No prob. It's what I'm here for right?" Percy grinned. "Come on we have a camp to attend."

* * *

><p><span>Part one over! Part two will be up soon, promise. Also try and figure out what the symbols mean.<br>


	3. Secret Santa Mystery-Part 2

_**Here's the second part, a little late but hey, I enjoyed my Christmas with family so this came out as soon as it came out. Also, well done to those who solved what the symbols mean! For those of you who didn't the answer is in this chapter. Hope you like!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Secret Santa Mystery<strong>

* * *

><p>Annabeth groggily awoke to Trinity nudging punching her lightly.<p>

"ANNIIIIIEEEEEBEEEETTTH!" Trinity squealed into her ear. "WAAAAKKKIIIEEE, WAAAAAKIIIIEEEE!"

"I'm up! I'm up!" Annabeth snapped, pushing her off. "Whaddaya want?"

"PRESENT!" Trinity yelled, shoving the gift into her hands.

"Just shut her up Annabeth. She's been trying to wake you for hourzzzz…." Malcolm's voice called before falling asleep. Annabeth sighed then grabbed trinity's hand to lead her out of the cabin, clutching the gift under one arm. She led the young girl to the lake and sat down.

"Will you open it now?" Trinity asked, fidgeting next to her.

Annabeth opened the present slowly, creating suspense for the little girl. Trinity huffed and ripped the wrapping paper off herself, much to Annabeth's amusement.

Under the wrapping paper was a large paper covering the gift. Annabeth muttered something in Greek about useless notes then took the note. This time it was written messily like all the other times in the past.

_**ANNABETH CHASE**_

_**THIS IS THE LAST YEAR BEFORE**_

_**YOU GO TO COLLEGE**_

_**AND, UNLESS ROMANS DO SECRET SANTA,**_

_**YOUR LAST CHANCE TO FIGURE ME OUT. **_

_**I'LL SEE YOU AT THE DANCE.**_

_**WEAR ON !8/4?8/4$?!$**_

Annabeth reread the note over again, studying every word. Last chance to figure me out? The dance? Then something clicked.

"December 24, 2014! Why didn't I see it before?" Annabeth said, standing up.

"Where does it say the date?" Trinity asked.

"The exclamation point means 1 and 8 slash 4 is division meaning 2, the question mark is the slash, dollar sign is 4, making the date 12/24/14!" Annabeth explained excitedly. "My Secret Santa wants me to wear the accessories to the dance!"

"It sounds like they gave another thing. Look inside Anna!" Trinity commented.

Annabeth nodded and opened the last gift. Inside was a strapless dress. It was midnight black, bordered with the same beading as the shoes without the owls. An aquamarine sash was tied around the middle with a shawl the same color. Annabeth was speechless. It was beautiful and she had a feeling it would fit her perfectly.

"Wow… Can I wear it?" Trinity said, staring at the dress.

Annabeth laughed. "No, it would fit you silly. Don't tell anyone about this okay?"

Trinity nodded and hugged Annabeth. "Cross my heart and hope to die. Stick a needle in my eye."

Annabeth laughed again and hugged her back. Then she remembered that Piper was going to cut Trinity's hair. Reminding Trinity of this and packing up, the two sisters headed back to the cabin.

_-Time Skip by 7 hours-_

Annabeth knocked on Cabin Ten, hoping Piper would answer. Unfortunately, Drew opened the door with a sneer on her face.

"What do you want Anniebell?" She said.

"Is Piper there?" Annabeth smiled, trying to hide her growing anger.

"And why should she see you miss know-it-all? Don't you know she's busy getting ready for the dance?" Drew told her, smirking.

"Well why don't I spell it out for you?" Annabeth suggested. Then she raised her voice. "P-I-P-E-R M-c-L-E-A-N T-O-L-D M-E T-O M-E-E-T W-I-T-H H-E-R A-T 3. N-O-W G-E-T O-U-T O-F M-Y W-A-Y O-R W-E M-I-G-H-T F-I-N-D O-U-R-S-E-L-V-E-S O-N-E S-H-O-R-T O-F A-N A-P-R-H-O-D-I-T-E D-A-U-G-H-T-E-R."

Drew stared at her puzzled before Annabeth glared at her and she scooted away.

"Annabeth, you're here!" Piper called from inside the cabin. "Why are you still here Drew? I thought you were going back to school to set up for your dance?"

Drew's eyes glazed. "Yes, of course." She walked past Annabeth as Annabeth laughed.

"Sometimes I love charmspeak as well as being cabin head. Come on in." Piper smiled, gesturing for Annabeth.

Annabeth walked in and surprisingly didn't cringe. The Aphrodite cabin used to be a Barbie doll house with enough frilly stuff and pink that it even made Chiron reluctant to go near it. But with Piper's leadership they made it elegant, still pink and frilly to please some but not enough to go overboard. Piper also changed the minds of the Aphrodite campers, making them more active and not constantly doing make up and match making.

"It's definitely changed in here." Annabeth commented as Piper plopped her down in a seat next to the bathroom.

"Well, duh. I hated the Barbie doll, rich girl feel of it." Piper said, starting to work on her hair.

"I don't see how you can be Aphrodite's daughter." Annabeth told. "All the ones I know and knew may have been active but still were pretty girly."

"None of them are me though so there's the difference. Now, what to do for your hair…" Piper trailed off and focused on her work.

Two hours later, Annabeth was staring at Piper's handiwork with makeup and her hair.

"I wish I had your curls. Percy is lucky." Piper told her, slipping her finger in a curl.

"No one can rock feathers in their hair except you Piper. Jason's lucky as well." Piper blushed at Annabeth's comment.

"Well, I can't wait to see your dress on you. I hope you like it."

Annabeth looked at her shocked. "How do you know about the dress?" She hissed.

Piper stuttered for a moment before telling her. "Trinity told me but told me not to tell you. It just slipped my mind. S-sorry."

Annabeth studied her then walked out the door, waving goodbye and saying thank you. Annabeth hurried to her own cabin to get ready. Once there, she realized that she hadn't told any of her siblings about the secret Santa gift. Annabeth shook her head and walked in, grabbing the shoes and dress from under her bed and the jewelry from under her pillow.

"I'm using the bathroom!" Annabeth called before shutting the door to the tiny bathroom and changing. Knowing she had about another hour before the dance which starts at 6, she slipped into the dress and shoes. Annabeth fumbled with the jewelry, seeing as she had worn so much of it before. Mumbling about useless accessories, she gave up and went to ask Halley, a new camper of the Athena Cabin, for help. Annabeth heard the gasps of shock when she stepped out awkwardly from the bathroom and tried to ignore them.

"Halley!" Annabeth called. Halley's dark blonde head whipped up, her light gray eyes shining.

"Anna! You look amazing!" Halley said. Annabeth tried to shoot an annoyed glare. She knew that Annabeth hated being called Anna unless they were little kids

"Halley, I-" Annabeth hesitated then mumbled, "I need help…"

Halley stared at her for a second before it registered in her mind. "You-Me-Help-Wha?"

Annabeth sighed and gestured for her to come over. Halley obliged and ushered her into the bathroom corner.

"What do you need help with?" Halley whispered.

"Jewelry…" Annabeth muttered.

Halley grinned. "Leave it to me sista! Hand me the jewelry."

Annabeth gave her the bracelet, necklace, and barrette. Halley grinned even wider.

"Turn around Anna, then give me your left wrist." Halley instructed.

Annabeth did as she was told, leaving her left arm behind her back. Halley clipped the barrette in with ease, same with the necklace. Then she did the same with the charm bracelet and hugged her.

"Oh, my little sister is growing up!" Halley squealed.

"You've only known me since last month." Annabeth squirmed in her death hug.

"But you're younger than me!" Halley said, as if it explained everything. Which it kind of did.

"Halley, let Annabeth breathe." Annabeth felt relief flood her as Malcolm pried Halley off.

"Thanks." Annabeth told him.

He shrugged. "We won't be able to set the dance up if she kept hugging you. Ready?"

Annabeth nodded and led her cabin, once ready, to the Amphitheater to decorate and set the dance up. Percy with Nico and the Apollo cabin were waiting to help. The group used the last hour for setting up and decorating. After it was finished Percy came over to her.

"You look good." He said.

"Thanks, you too." Annabeth replied. Percy was dressed in a tuxedo which most likely was forced on him by his mother, Sally Blofis-Jackson.

"Mom made me wear this." Knew it. "Excited for the dance? Did you figure out the notes?"

"Yes and not until this morning." Annabeth answered.

"What was the message?" Percy asked again.

"It was the date today, 12/24/14. It seems like someone close to me wanted to see me at the dance this year."

"Like who?"

"Hmm… one of the senior campers or someone who heard rumors about me not going to the dances."

"Huh." Percy folded his arms. "So you don't go to dances?"

Annabeth shook her head. "I found no reason to. I mean, sure socializing is important but I didn't care for it, especially since you barely ever came for winter break."

"Oh. What did the note say?"

It went back and forth like this, talking about Christmases and winter breaks, until a slow song played. Percy stood up and bowed, holding out his hand.

"May I have this dance, milady?" Percy smiled.

"Why of course, good sir." Annabeth said, taking his hand and letting Percy lead her through the crowd.

The slow dance songs must have marked the ending of the dance because 4 and half songs later, one of the Apollo campers grabbed a mic and shushed the crowd.

"Now fellow campers, the moment you have all been waiting for, drum roll please… Secret Santa guessing!"

That's when Annabeth remembered the tree in the corner. It had all sorts of presents under it, like a usual Christmas tree. The younger campers rushed over to grab their present(s) while Percy and Annabeth waited and watched chuckling at some of the kids' antics. Finally it cleared out for the older campers to come in and get their own things. Annabeth picked up her gift; it was small, diagonally shaped with a piece of paper attached to the top and wrapped in green wrapping paper with a red ribbon. Percy had a gift wrapped in superhero wrapping paper with his name written all over it. He gave a confused grin before walking back to their seats, Annabeth followed.

"Trinity who do you think you have?" the camper with the mic asked.

"Um… Per-Peter?" Trinity corrected herself.

"Nope!" The son of Tyche answered.

"Roan?" The little daughter of Demeter shook her head.

"Malcolm?"

"I wish." He told her.

"Does her secret Santa wish to say who they are?" DJ (No, seriously, that's his real name!), the mic guy, asked.

"I am!" Nyssa jumped up and waved her hand.

"Nyssa is Trinity's Secret Santa! Next up is…" DJ continued.

Annabeth sighed and watched the campers guess correctly or not, their look of surprise if they find out who it is, and their excitement at what they got.

"Now it's Percy's turn!"

"Malcolm." He said immediately.

"Was I that easy?" Malcolm said, nodding.

"Who else would give me a note saying not to harm his sister one day and then an information book about the rival between Athena and Poseidon?" Percy joked.

All of the senior campers laughed. Then the eyes turned to Annabeth. She realized that she was the last one.

"You know the drill Annabeth." DJ spoke.

Annabeth opened the note. It read;

_**TO ANNABETH CHASE  
>FIGURED ME OUT YET?<strong>_

_**THINK.**_

_**I KNOW YOU.**_

_**VERY WELL.**_

…

_**P.S. DON"T OPEN THE PRESENT UNTIL YOU FIGURE OUT WHO I AM.**_

"Hmm… Piper?" Annabeth cursed in her mind. Piper hadn't been at camp for five years.

Piper shook her head.

Annabeth hesitated this time thinking of the possibilities. "Trinity?"

Trinity also shook her head, but she was smiling as if she knew something Annabeth didn't.

"Jake?" Annabeth tried.

"Sorry but no." Jake apologized.

"Would the Secret Santa of Annabeth like to say who she or he is?" DJ called.

No one stood up which kind of saddened Annabeth. She had hoped her Secret Santa would say who they were since it was her last year for a while at Camp. Okay, she also wanted to open her present.

"Hey Frank do they do Secret Santa in New Rome?" Percy asked standing up.

"No, which is really upsetting. Romans have lots of work to do and be done." Frank told him, grinning like he was in on a secret.

"Ah. Well Annabeth it's too bad that New Rome doesn't do Secret Santa because this was your last chance to find out who he was." Percy said, holding out his hand for her to grab.

"Yeah…" Annabeth replied. Then it registered what he said. The puzzle pieces began to connect. Trinity saying someone had knocked but no one was there, Percy coming in with her invisibility cap, getting another note, Percy thinking it easy then saving himself, Percy being really curious and the random code. The quick conversation between him and Frank and all the clues left in the notes. _Think, I know you very well. I'll see you at the dance. Overheard that you wanted this._

"Wait! Can I guess on more time?" Annabeth inquired, jumping up.

"Uh, sure I guess?" was DJ reply as he shrugged.

"Five years. How in the world did you manage it?" Annabeth questioned, walking forwards. He smiled. She ran and hugged him. He lifted her up and spun around.

"By being the Seaweed Brain I am." He grinned then kissed Annabeth.

"Thank you Percy. Really, thank you." Annabeth said after they separated.

"Don't thank me yet. Your other gift." Percy reminded her, pointing to the gift on her seat. Annabeth rushed over to it picked it up, and then she gently opened it. A gleam from the firelight came from the inside and that's when she stopped unwrapping it carefully and just ripped it open. Annabeth was speechless.

"It's an exact replica of your bronze knife. I had Tyson make it for me. He has a really good memory." Percy told her when she didn't say anything. "I just know how important it was to you."

Tears threatened to leak. "Percy, it's beautiful. I- I don't know what to say…"

"Merry Christmas Wise Girl."

"You too Seaweed Brain."

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Hope you enjoyed! I won't be able to do a New Year's chapter because I'm out of town. SO SORRY! but please review.<strong>_


End file.
